Previously, when a user attempted to establish a communication link between his or her mobile endpoint device and a second device, the user would be required to manually input information into the mobile endpoint device, the second device or both the mobile endpoint device and the second device. Many times, a user may not know what information is required or where to find the information needed to input the information manually.
Alternatively, the second device could send out a signal, for example a beacon signal, that could be picked up by the mobile endpoint device. However, since the beacon signal is openly broadcast to any endpoint device, using such a method could lead to snooping or a breach of security of the initial communications used to establish the communication link.